1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge mountable into and demountable from an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process cartridge having a mechanism in which a shutter is moved by a force from an apparatus body is known.
In the process cartridge, since a plurality of gears for moving the shutter are used, the configuration is complicated.